


Teenage Dream - Year 2

by rosepetal987



Series: Teenage Dream [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetal987/pseuds/rosepetal987
Summary: It's Axel's second year, which means Roxas is finally there. Will he have the guts to tell him how he feels? Maybe.





	Teenage Dream - Year 2

**Author's Note:**

> Saix did not like storms.

 Axel opened the door slowly, peering out and pulling it back quickly when he spotted the drenched blue-haired teen on his porch.

“Holy shit,” Axel muttered, “I thought you were like an ax murderer or something.“

Saix only looked to the side, drenched head to toe and flinching when thunder went off in the distance.

"Okay, ya, wait here like two seconds and I’ll get a towel.” Axel was off and Saix stepped all of six inches into the Sinclair household- officially enough to close the door.

“You still afraid of storms?” Reno asked from the couch, turning down the volume of the TV.

Saix stayed silent. The only words to leave him a mumble of ‘thank you’ when Axel handed him a towel.

“You could have called to say you were coming over, seriously, Sai- did you walk here?” Axel’s words died out as he looked over the drenched teen once again, “Jesus, Saix. Shower. Now.” The redhead was dragging Saix through his house, not caring about trekking water through the house now.

~~~

Saix had dissolved into a puppet by the time Axel had him in the bathroom, gesturing for him to sit on the toilet as he removed his shoes. “You got out before she touched you, right?” Axel whispered as he set shoes and socks to the side, frowning at how cold Saix’s skin was. “I could talk to dad about you living here. You know I could. I-”

“N-no.” Saix finally spoke and Axel stilled and stared up at him from his crouched spot on the floor.

“It wouldn’t be a problem. Dad likes you. Dad-”

“No.”

Axel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, knowing better than to force Saix into anything. Saix would do just about anything he said. The guy had a serious issue with saying no. It was probably his dad’s fault, but Axel really didn’t want to think about that. “Okay.”

Saix nodded and reached out his hands for Axel’s hair, finally moving on his own. “Anniversary.”

“Your parents? Shit, Saix, I woulda let you come home with me after school if I knew.” The redhead whispered as he stood, “You goin’ to complain if you smell like strawberries?” He tried to laugh but the sound came out empty and he hung his head as he walked over to the bathtub and ran it, doubting Saix could really shower safely right then.

“She forgot my birthday. Didn’t think she’d remember their anniversary.” Saix stated and Axel tried not to flinch at his careful and clipped tone. He had talked that way as a kid a lot, back when his parents still lived together. Axel didn’t like it. It made Saix seem small. Axel hated when Saix seemed anything but prideful and fantastic.

“Ya. You need help with the rest or?” Axel questioned as he stopped up the tub and started to run the water, dumping in bubble bath because he could. Also, because watching bubbles form gave him something to do which was not stare at his best friend in pity. Axel’s mom was dead. Saix’s mom might as well have been at times. But if she did die Saix would go live with his dad in Georgia or wherever he was these days. Axel didn’t care as long as Saix wasn’t there.

“I’m okay.” Saix whispered and Axel stood and walked back over to him, watching his best friend take off his shirt with fumbling fingers. “I am okay.” He restated, and Axel froze.

One of these days he really needed Sora to talk to Saix and figure him out. Axel was horrible at this.

“I won’t get mad if you need help,” Axel attempted and stepped closer to Saix, “There’s nothing wrong with needing help, Saix.”

Saix stared at him for a few long moments before he looked away and nodded softly.

“You don’t have to be okay.” Axel continued once he stood before Saix, helping him out of his shirt and placing it with his socks and shoes. “You don’t have to be / _perfect_ /.” Axel bit back the bitter laugh because the redhead was not a fan of perfection but knew Saix had been programmed to be, raised and groomed to be, and it did nothing to help him.

“Bathtub.” Saix whispered and Axel stared at him before jerking back and rushing over to the tub to shut it off. “You are imperfect enough for the both of us.”

“Was that an attempt at humor?” Axel laughed and rubbed at his nose, walking back to Saix’s side, “You hurt me.”

“No.” Saix shook his head and Axel sighed, helping his classmate stand, hands pulling on the others.

“Okay, so-”

“I can get them off myself.” Saix responded sharply.

Axel rose a brow at him

Saix nibbled on his lower lip. “Probably.”

“They’re soaked jeans. The most annoying thing to get off ever.” Axel whispered and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I just-”

“I’ll be okay.” Saix responded and leaned against the wall near the bathtub, green eyes watching bubbles pop.

“Just give me a moment, okay?” Axel huffed before he wrapped his arms around Saix and nuzzled his cheek, sighing softly when cold back relaxed against his chest. “Need to prepare my heart.”

“You’ve seen me naked before.”

“Not / _willingly_ /.” Axel mumbled.

Saix blushed and ducked his head down. “Sorry.”

“I’m totally over it.” Axel whispered and nuzzled the other’s wet hair, noting how it really did look like the night sky when wet. “You’ve stopped shivering.”

Saix nodded softly.

Axel kept his chin on Saix’s shoulder as his hands trailed down his chest, trailing over his hips and finally reaching his jeans, unbuttoning them and working down the zipper.

“Ya know, when you said you were goin’ to warm up Saix I pictured somethin’ more decent, yo.” Reno had that immaculate ability to show up at the worse moment ever. If asked he would surely just call it brotherly intuition.

“Bath is run,” Axel went on the defense, “Saix is having issues moving, you ass hat.”

“'Ass hat’, I’m hurt, bro.” Reno laughed and walked into the room, “Anyway, not on the job, so I don’t care.” The redhead shrugged and leaned against the wall. “Just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Called dad to tell him Saix would be over.”

“Thanks.” Axel sighed.

Reno nodded and turned away “You can talk to me too, Saix. Jus’ want you to know that, kay?”

“Thank you.”

Reno was off then. Axel’s hands returned to working Saix out of his clothing, zipper undone and slipping hands under wet jeans, trying to work it away from freezing skin. It took some serious effort and Axel stopping to breath and calm himself down every so often until Saix was finally out of all his wet clothing.

“I’m going to put these in the wash,” Axel whispered as Saix leaned against the wall again and Axel grabbed up the rest of the wet clothing. “You relax. Shampoo and stuff are where it’s always been.”

Saix nodded as he stepped into the bathtub, ignoring how it had gone from hot to warm by then and simply burying himself in bubbles. “Thank you, Ax.”

“Ya, it’s what I’m here for.” Axel laughed and exited the bathroom, pretty sure Saix could handle being alone for a few minutes.


End file.
